The present invention relates to handtools and, more particularly, to power transfer tools of the cain driven ratchet extension type.
Parallel drive chain driven ratchet wrenches, also known as socket wrenches, are known in the art as, more particularly, is exemplified by U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,672,065 (1954) to Danuskie; 2,678,577 (1954) to Tackett; 2,817,256 (1957) to Malone; 3,714,852 (1973) to Giangiasso; and 4,231,271 (1980) to Yamada.
The above, and other, prior art suffer from ertain limitations and inefficiencies in function which it is the intent of the present invention to remedy. More particularly, prior art wrenches of the above set forth parallel chain drive ratchet type do not provide to the user sufficient leverage or mechanical advantage to permit the usage of the tool in those situations requiring a high level of torque to break or loosen a particularl bolt or the like. Further, the chain drives of prior art devices of the above type are not provided with tensioning capability for the chain drive necessary to both enhance its durability and render the same particularly useful in high torque and high repetition rate applications.
It is as a response to the above set forth limitations in the prior art that the present invention is directed.